The Final Senshi: Sailor Star
by tourniquetotaku
Summary: They think the fight is over. Galaxia and Chaos have been defeated. They look forward to a peaceful future. However, the fight has not ended yet. There is still one enemy left to fight and one important ally left to gain. But who exactly is she? R&R plz!
1. Chapter One: A new Enemy

12'o clock pm Juuban, Japan  
  
Usagi was walking down the road to her friend Rei's temple where she and her friends were having a party to celebrate the defeat of Galaxia and Chaos. Everyone had been invited, the inners, outers, and Mamoru. Chibiusa had returned from the future a week before to celebrate the defeat and to get a final goodbye before Pluto took back her key.  
  
The outers all declined though, except for Hotaru. Setsuna had to return to her post at the time gates. Haruka and Michiru left to tour America as they had originally planned. Everyone else was planning to attend and it looked to be a promising party. Once Usagi arrived Hotaru greeted her at the door.  
  
"Hello Usagi, Everyone's here now so we can get started!"  
  
And so the party began! And of course, it started with the snacks!  
  
"Mmmmmmm, Mako-chan! These are so good!! How do you cook so well?!" Usagi asked as she bit into the cookies.  
  
"I'm glad you like them!" replied Makoto. The party continued with random chatter about boys, clubs and old enemies. It later turned to Usagi and Mamoru's wedding which was planned to be in three years, after Usagi finished high school. Mamoru was returning to America for two years of study, but he wouldn't be leaving for another month.  
  
At around 3 o'clock the snacks were gone and the group was full. Mamoru left to work on some project. College was hard.  
  
Everyone appeared to be having a good time, except for Rei, who had been strangely quiet and seemed troubled.  
  
"Rei-chan, what's up?" Ami asked.  
  
"Nothing...It's just a stomach ache." Rei laughed it off.  
  
"You shouldn't have eaten so many cookies!" Usagi teased, jabbing Rei with her elbow.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Rei shot back. For a moment her laughter looked genuine. But inside she didn't feel happy at all. The truth was she had a bad feeling. Could it be that their peace was already coming to an end. Rei shook her head, refusing to believe this. Certainly it was nothing.  
  
At around 5 the group decided to take a walk in the park before heading home. It was a beautiful evening and lots of people where gathered around the new art exhibit. The group spent time looking at each painting (which Usagi found really boring).  
  
One painting, however, seemed to attract the most people. Only Ami managed to squeeze through the crowd and take a look at it. It was a painting of a strange woman, who appeared human but had robotic eyes and a metal arm.  
  
A heavy force seemed to come over Ami and she realized that looking at this painting had been a mistake. Now she found herself frozen in place and her mind was becoming fuzzy. Everything around her began to fade and she slowly felt the life drain from her. Luckily Rei saw this and pulled her away with much force.  
  
Once away from the hold of the painting she could breath freely.  
  
"Ami- chan, are you ok?" Usagi asked with worry.  
  
All Ami could manage was a weak "Hai."  
  
"I since evil here," Rei said as she scanned the scene before her. Everyone around the painting was frozen it place. Slowly a few of them fell to the ground. Just as Rei was about to suggest they transform an evil laughter errupted from the painting. Before their eyes it began to transform.  
  
Slowly it melted to a puddle. Then, the puddle turn to modeling clay and formed a figure. The figure dried and the clay cracked and exploded, leaving behind the woman from the painting, only now she was alive. No more was needed to tell the girls that it was time for scout power.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power.." "Moon Crystal Power.." "Mars Crystal Power.." "Mercury Crystal Power.." "Jupiter Crystal Power.." "Venus Crystal Power.." "Saturn Crystal Power.."  
  
"MAKE-UP!!!!"  
  
The woman held up her robotic hand and pointed it at a fallen person. A red beam shot out and the person disappeared. Suddenly a rose came flying from the sky and hit her hand. It looked like Tuxedo had desided to join the fight.  
  
"Stop right there!" shouted Sailor Moon, "What exactly do you think your doing? Attacking people innocent people in the middle of there happy day at the park? I won't stand for it! I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of love and.."  
  
Suddenly the girl shot a beam at Sailor Moon causing her to cut off. Luckily Sailor Moon was able to duck just in time, but the girl continued to shot at her.  
  
"Hey!" Sailor Mars shouted, "Who do you think you are?" The girl stopped shooting and turned to Rei  
  
"Ramsle of the Dark evil," she replied and shot at Rei who quickly dodged. "I see you are no mere human. You all shall serve to be extra helpful to us." She began to shoot more red beams at the Senshi, but none of them met there target.  
  
"Enough of you game!" shouted Sailor Jupiter, "Jupiter oak evolution!" The attack hit Ramsle and knocked her off her feet.  
  
"Good Job, Jupiter!" exclaimed Sailor Moon, but she was suddenly distracted by Ramsle who was now glowing red with her fist in the ground. The ground began to glow the same red and the roots of trees shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!" everyone yelled in unison. They automatically ran towards her, but in doing so they also became trapped by the roots.  
  
Ramsle laughed evilly and just as she raised her hand to shot them with her ray a voice cried out "Golden Star Beam!" A golden ray of stars came shooting at top speed from the distance hitting Ramsel and sending her flying 20 feet. She stood slowly and shakily and then turn to face her attacker, as did everyone else.  
  
In the shadows standing in a tree was a figure. It leapt down from the tree and into the light. Everyone gasped, for standing before them was a girl in a Golden Sailor Senshi uniform. She had long brown hair tied with a golden bow. Her eyes were deep blue and twinkled with age even though she appeared only 18. In her hand she held a golden staff with a crystalized star on top and on her chest wore a golden bow with a star decorated brooch in the center.  
  
"It's you!" Ramsle exclaimed, "It's you!" She appeared to be frightened at first, but then she smiled. "My queen said you would come, and she told me to tell you that you won't beat her this time!" The girl nodded and raised her staff high. An eerie gold glow surrounded it and she brought it hard to the ground. The ground gave a wave effect as the roots binding the other sailor senshi released them and the fallen people who had not been taken by Ramsle's beam began to awaken.  
  
Ramsel just smirked and said "You can't win. We'll have this earth!" before disappearing.  
  
"No," Cried Venus, "She got away!"  
  
The seven senshi turn to the newly arrived sailor girl. All had the same though on their minds. Could she be trusted? Just as they were about to ask who she was, Sailor Chibi Moon took off towards the girl.  
  
"Nella!" She exclaimed and ran into the girls arms. Nella returned her hug. Then she pulled back and looked down at the young soldier.  
  
"Lady Serenity," She said, "You are to return home with me, under your mother's orders. You are needed in the future." Sailor Chibi Moon began to protest, but Nella put a silencing finger over her lips.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Mars finally asked.  
  
"You may call me Sailor Star. I'm her to fight the evil that threatens this earth. I suggest you stay out of it. It's my battle." Nella said, and then turned her head so as not to face them.  
  
"Now wait a minute! They are after earth! It's our job to protect earth! We have to fight!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
Nella turned and faced her directly. Her piercing blue eyes sent chills down Usagi's spine. "Don't say I didn't warn you. You've never fought anything like the Dark Evil before. Besides, you've got the future kingdom to think of. We can't loose you Princess." She sighed. "Come on Lady Serenity, you're mother is waiting."  
  
Chibiusa turned to the others with tears in her eyes. "Good bye," She said, "I'll miss you all."  
  
A golden light appeared and then they where gone.  
  
"Goodbye, Chibiusa." Usagi said through her tears and then turn to the others, who were all equally confused.  
  
Somewhere in a golden room Ramsle approached a throne. A woman in a flowing black dress sat upon it.  
  
"Have you brought me more servants?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes my queen," Ramsle replied, "But I ran into some trouble, the guardians of earth and the moon princess."  
  
"Are you certain?" The Queen asked.  
  
"Yes, I could identify there power. One was an outsider, bound to the realm of Saturn. I chose to attack where I sensed the power, and found my predictions to be true. They are still alive."  
  
"Really? And a thought they had been finished off a thousand years ago. Oh Well, no worry. We can deal with them, easily. Did you run into our little friend?" The queen inquired.  
  
"Yes, my queen. And she is as powerful as before, but more trained. The power is amazing. It's so huge and so...evil. It would suite you well, my queen. Aren't you afraid she'll destroy you with it?"  
  
"Silly servant of mine. You know as well as I do that she cannot actually use all that power..."  
  
Somewhere in the outer space an exhausted Sailor Star turned on her computer screen and a face popped up.  
  
"So what have you got?" Sailor Star inquired.  
  
"They have taken 3 distant galaxies and 3 star systems in this one. They are currently at war with 27 planets and their next target is earth." the person on the screen replied instantly.  
  
Sailor Stars eye brows twitched. "Great." She sighed, "Looks like they're after total control again. And they've done all this behind our backs. Call in all the reinforcements you can to help the struggling planets and prepare an army of our greatest warriors to challenge the already taken solar systems. I'll deal with earth."  
  
The person on the screen nodded and said, "Done. But Princess, please get some sleep."  
  
Sailor Star turned off the screen and headed to her room. She didn't want to sleep, but it had been at least a month since her last good rest. The least she could do was try. 


	2. Chapter Two: Suspision

The senshi of wind awoke suddenly and found herself in an American hotel. She opened her eyes fully and saw the face of her sleeping lover in front of her. She smiled and began playing with a lock of Michiru's hair. 'She's so beautiful!" She thought, 'So perfect." Suddenly a horrid feeling hit Haruka in the pit of her stomach and she remembered what had awaken her.  
  
Slowly, as not to wake her sleeping partner, she crawled out of bed, put a robe on, and stepped onto the balcony. She looked out into the city full of lights. The wind blew past her face, and whispered to her of evil afoot. Something was threatening this earth, she was certain.  
  
Haruka gasped as she felt a pair of arms slide around her middle. She turned to see it was Michiru, embracing her from behind. "So you feel it too." Michiru commented. Haruka only nodded in reply. "This earth is in danger. We should contact the others."  
  
"Hai." agreed Haruka, "Tomorrow. The world can wait. You promised it would be just you and me tonight." She said and reached out and grabbed her beloved's hand.  
  
A smile grazed Michiru's lips. "I did." She admitted, and led Haruka back to the bed.  
  
A few hours later, in Japan, a group of girls, a guy, and two talking cats were gathered at a familiar temple having a very serious discussion.  
  
"Tell me again, what was her name?" Luna asked.  
  
"Sailor Star, but Chibiusa called her Nella." Usagi answered.  
  
"And Chibiusa seemed to know her well?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Perhaps she's from the future?" Ami suggested  
  
"Or another galaxy," Artemis put in, "I don't recall any Sailor Star, but the name Nella sounds familiar."  
  
"Yes," commented Luna, "It does."  
  
"So now we have a new enemy who call themselves the 'Dark Evil', I think, and yet another Sailor Senshi who refuses to work with us." Rei put out.  
  
"It appears so," Minako commented.  
  
"Anything from the fire, Rei?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Nothing," Rei stated, "But I have a bad feeling. And I don't trust the Star girl."  
  
"Why?!" Usagi blurted, "She saved us!"  
  
"Usagi, must you always be so trusting?" Makoto sighed.  
  
"I've never led us wrong." She pouted in reply.  
  
"Yes, but this girl is different." Rei started, "I feel an enormous power surrounding her, and it's not pure like the Silver Crystal's power. It's almost...evil."  
  
Everyone stared wide-eyed and confused for a while.  
  
"Mamoru, you've been awfully quiet. What do you make of all this?" Minako asked.  
  
"Is it just me," He started, "or was there something...familiar about that girl?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"I felt something in my heart when I saw her." Usagi admitted, "I feel sadness. I feel close to her. I want to run to her and comfort her. I wanted to help her. It was so weird." She paused for a moment and then continued. "I know her. I've seen her before. I'm sure of it. But, I just can't remember." She let her head drop into her hands. Rei patter her shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Minako asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"We wait, and we prepare to fight." answered Ami, "In the mean time I'll contact Haruka and Michiru." Everyone nodded and left to finish their day as originally planned.  
  
Meanwhile in the gates of time Pluto was looking out into the far reaches of the fourth dimension where a violent storm threatened to destroy everything in its path. Something big was happening, and not for the better. The time gates would show her nothing, which meant that this event could alter time itself. A golden flash of light appeared.  
  
"Nella?" Sailor Pluto whispered into the darkness.  
  
"Yes." Came the response, "Lady Serenity has been returned home safely."  
  
"Thank you. Now can you kindly tell me what is going on out there?!"  
  
"The Dark Evil has come back. And this time they've managed to get around me. They've taken half of this side of the universe and have started to invade this galaxy, and earth." The voice was grim and regretful.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all Pluto could manage to say.  
  
Tears welled up in Nella's eyes. Her voice shook as she spoke. "I wanted to avoid facing the past again, but they returned, and now I have to stop them."  
  
"You're not alone this time. You have all of the armies of the universe under your command. And the Sailor Senshi of earth are the greatest of them all. They will protect earth. We can beat them." Sailor Pluto said, attempting to encourage her friend.  
  
"They've taken the majority of the armies I have for there side. They're playing that game again." She paused, smiling, "And I, being as stubborn as Uranus, am not allowing the senshi to help."  
  
"So you have seen them then." Pluto acknowledged grimly.  
  
"Yes, painfully so." She replied, looking at the ground.  
  
"They won't allow you to just come in and tell them not to help. You know that well."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You'll have to tell them who you are. You'll have to restore their memories and face the past."  
  
"I know," she replied and looked into the eyes of her one and only friend, "That's why I need you to come with me. I can't face them alone."  
  
"I'll come, but first I need to put a seal on the gates, which may take a while."  
  
"Hai. I'll be back in a few days." She whispered and faded with a flash of golden light.  
  
Off in the universe somewhere....  
  
"40,000?! Is that all you have brought me?! Pathetic! We've conquered 7 galaxies and that is all the minions you have captured for me?! Explain yourself!" The evil queen barked at her servant.  
  
"W-Well my queen not all of the people were proper vassals, and we did fight the people so the majority of them died," Ramsel stuttered.  
  
"This is crap! One hundred and forty of the 1,258 planets we attacked were occupied! You should have at least one million proper vassals! Obviously you are not working hard enough. And I hear on earth you have only attacked Japan. What is wrong with you?!"  
  
"I just wanted to check out the amount of power I was feeling in that area."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!!!! Now these are your orders, hear them! Use 10,000 of the minions and attack all over earth. I want every single person on earth as mine. You also must notify Bram, Forgoi, Vinella, and Toin to help you. Now go!!!"  
  
"Yes my queen!" Ramsel muttered and then ran off. The queen got up from her thrown and looked down upon the planet called earth.  
  
"This is a powerful solar system, the last with living inhabitants. Once I have it the Universe will be mine!!!" She screeched and began to laugh, evilly. 


End file.
